Harry Sadi
by Red-Haired-Jack
Summary: The Blood were once the Keepers of the Realms. A man awakes from ancient times who remembers what it means to be Blood; and few knew what it meant like a Warlord Prince who wore the Black. Author previously known as Hollow Dragon Vaizard.


The world he had awaken to was so vastly different from the one he had gone to sleep in, he was sure that he had some how been spirited to a new realm, one completely separate from Terreille Kaeleer or Hell.

If, truly, this odd world almost completely lacking the psychic scent of the Blood, was Kaeleer where he had been entombed, then simple centuries were not enough to mark the passage of time; it must have been hundreds of thousands of years since he'd been placed in a enchanted sleep, webs that had been drenched in the Black, his entire family had emptied their jewels for half a dozen years to feed them, had kept him alive; webs that had been assumed would last almost forever with how much power had been given to them, even Lorn had helped feed them; had finally been drained to the last drop and had released him.

The first thing he did after he awoke was quickly survey the room; his tomb, as Surreal had named it, was a bare stone chamber that had been kept at healthily comfortable temperature by various webs. The 9ft cube had no windows, a single door, a vent in the ceiling led up to his air source. Lining one wall were 4 chests containing clothes and other such personal effects, he himself way in a comfortable bed that filled the majority of the small room; he was in here to sleep so there hadn't been much thought for other things.

He himself felt as healthy as when he'd gone to sleep, if a bit more stiff then he normally was when just waking up. His fit build hadn't deteriorated, which had been a small concern, his nails were trimmed and painted their normal deep black, and a quick flex unsheathed the poisoned nail in his right ring finger, his copper skin and black hair remained the same model of perfection.

The Warlord Prince had smiled wryly, feeling his face with a hand; he was still the same beautiful man that had been known as the Sadist.

Then he had closed his golden eyes and felt for the abyss. He descended slowly, far more slowly then he could have gone, as he reveled in the return of his power; passing the White, Yellow, Tiger's eye, Rose, before he noticed something odd; he couldn't sense the presence of any of the Jewels at those depths.

He had taught himself how to detect other through the abyss at young age and had strengthened the skill over through centuries of life, and then he had gotten advice from his wife and had gotten to appoint where he could find almost anyone that wore Jewels lighter then his own easily; the fact he didn't sense anyone was… worrying.

He hurriedly pulled himself back to the top and descended again, even slower now as he looked for the presence of other Blood.

He didn't find a single one until he reached Tiger's eye again, another at Purple Dusk, two at Opal, and a lone Sapphire; and he also sensed that the Sapphire was the only Jewel of Rank, the others being Birthrights. Finally, he stood on the delicately strong web that showed the depth of strength he himself could draw upon, deeper then anyone but his wife had ever, to his knowledge, gone, deeper in the Black then even his father, if by only a little, and sat cross legged to think.

He had felt the Landens, so humanity wasn't nearly extinct; indeed the sheer number of the non-Blood he had detected outside of the abyss had been as staggering as the lack of Blood in the abyss; there had to be millions of them. He had also felt the presence of Jewel-less Blood, too young to have even gained their Birthright Jewels.

But there were new presences as well, both human and animal; they were an oddity, they were definitely not Landens, but he could feel them and he knew they had their own sort of magic. And half a dozen other scents that were some odd mix of Blood, Landen, and whatever those two other scents were.

And one of those mixed psychic scents, he found, was right outside his tomb's door.

A voice heavily muffled by the stone door spoke just as he pulled himself from the abyss, "Prince Sadi, I assume?"

Brushing off skills honed over the centuries of his life, Daemon schooled his face and stood from his bed in the sleeping attire as the rest of the Dark Court males had held as standard; nothing. With a short draw on the Black, Daemon was in his normal attire; boots, black leather trousers, a white silk undershirt, and of course all articles were perfectly tailored. The top few buttons of his shirt weren't done up, showing the perfectly cut Black Jewel on its golden chain clearly against his tan skin.

"Come in," he had used Craft to smooth out his voice.

The door opened politely slow, being cautiously polite as one should when he was entering the presence of a Warlord Prince, especially one that wore the Black.

The opener took a polite handful of steps forward before kneeling.

'_Do all people look like this now...?_' Daemon wondered in his mind.

The stranger was short, with leathery green skin, a long thick nose; beady piss colored eyes, large bat like ears, lacked any hair, and wore golden battle armor. But Daemon of course noted other things about it, like its firm confident posture, the piss-colored eyes' intelligent glint, and it's psychic scent; which identified it as a Warlord.

The Prince was too surprised to be polite, "What are you?"

It smiled, showing pointed teeth. "I am a Goblin, Prince."

"And what, pray tell, is a Goblin…?"

The 'Goblin' seemed to mule this question over before answering. "Goblins are, quiet possibly, the closest thing you'll find to the Blood that you remember."

The son of the High Lord of Hell raised a delicate eyebrow, "How is that…?"

"Chief Ragnok, Prince. And that is because the Blood were long ago largely wiped out during war, and those that remain survived in hiding and have largely forgotten what it means to be Blood. Goblins are an evolutionary off shoot of humans, and we can trace many of our lines to Blood families."

"What manner of war could wipe out the Blood?" Daemon queried,

"One between themselves, with the Landen's finishing off most of what had been left behind."

Daemon held up a hand, "_Landens_?"

Ragnok nodded, "Aye. They gained they're own type of Craft, they're term is 'magic', and it is quiet efficient, and it may be even stronger then Craft if for no other reason it's far easier to learn and perform."

Daemon's golden eyes narrowed, and his velvet voice was too quiet, "Tell me everything, Ragnok."

And so he did, over the course of the next several hours Ragnok told Daemon SaDiablo, the Sadist, the Warlord Prince of Dhemlan, how the world he had fallen asleep in was gone.

XXX

_"You'll hate the world," Tersa had warned him, her mind returned from the twisted Kingdom with the same fierce determination that had her still sane for the brief moments it had taken to foretell the coming of Witch. "You'll want to kill, wipe out humanity, but you must not, my son, not if you wish to do what you must."_

That had been the final warning before his mother had slipped back into the Twisted Kingdom, but now he appreciated it.

He _did_ want to wipe out this humanity, he wanted to descend the abyss, use this cold fury to shape his dark power and make Zuluman seem like it was the work of a whiny child who wore light Jewels.

But, he would meet Jaenelle, even if his role in her life would not be as a lover this time, even if it meant sparing sentient life. And that determination kept from walking through the Twisted Kingdom and onto a killing field.

Sleepy golden eyes observed the Goblin, and the Goblin observed a sudden chill. "How did you know to find me, Ragnok?"

Easily seeing that Daemon wanted something else to think about, the Goblin quickly supplied the information. "My line has long since been charged with your well being, Prince Sadi. For the last three thousand years or so, we've been setting the stage for you."

"Setting the stage?"

The Goblin smiled ruthlessly, "Daemon Sadi will not be just anybody in this world, and I promise you that. Goblins have long since established the Sadi name in the corporate worlds of both magical and mundane people. The Sadi family has been a reclusive family, with… successful business enterprises, investments in companies worth millions, and of course a lot of charity work. In the financial world, the Sadi family's support is worth as much of some of major world powers; an enterprise with your endorsement will have investors scrambling to climb aboard. You have political ties in every major country, nothing too major but your presence is felt there."

Daemon's lips curved in a chilling smile, "Then, let us leave my tomb and see what I can do for my fallen race."

XXX

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore shivered as he felt _something_ stir deep in the well of psychic energy so few could draw on.

"What is it, Albus?" Minerva McGonagall asked worriedly, noticing her old friend shiver in the fall's night air, while he was normally unaffected by the cold. Though her attention still drifted to the small bundle that the old man had just placed on a door step, she'd been keeping an eye on her friend for too long not to notice.

"Ah, Minerva, that…" Albus replied, fiddling with a ring on his right hand that had a beautiful Sapphire set in gold. "Is a worrying matter…"

He'd been told by his parents' stories of what lay deep in the abyss that their family could pull strength from. He'd been told stories of Red and Ebon-gray strength… but whatever was waking had to be what had been called Black. And the thought of a vessel for that much power once more walked the world was indeed… worrying.

XXX

A/N Forgive me, for I have Sinned! After a freaking 2 year disappearance from FF, I don't update a single old work, and return with a new piece which will be slowly updated. And this isn't my greatest Sin, oh no! My greatest Sin is what I've done here. I've begun an attempt at writing a _Black Jewels _Series FF, and crossed it with Harry Potter of all things! This is not a light hearted Sin. _Black Jewels_ is a series of books that I worship, and… I just had to write this.

For those who know who Daemon Sadi is; kudos and cookies for you. For everyone else, knowledge of the _Black Jewels_ Series is NOT needed to read this fic.

Also, an apology to readers of my other Fics, I can't apologize enough for my lack of updates, and I have no good excuse. But, all but my other Harry Potter Fic, or dead to me. I long since have lost passion for my other works, and as for the Naruto story… well, I feel horrible even typing that name in the same word doc. as _Black Jewels_, the entire manga as it has become makes me want to hurl, and have been unable to read the damn thing since Pain brought back the whole freakin' Leaf Village. Also, I came to a sterling realization a little more then a year ago; the Seven Deadly is quiet possibly THE worst thing I've ever written, and am shocked at it's popularity.

Well, before the A/N gets longer then the chapter, later, and I hope to be posting about once a month for both this and my other Harry Potter Fic(the next post hoping to be out before week's end, but life's hard right now).


End file.
